darkmoonfairefandomcom-20200215-history
Dwarven District Guard
Th'Dwarven District Guard is one a th'oldest free companies a Stormwind city. Th'Dwarven District Guard is charged with opholdin' law and order in th'Dwarven District by King Varion Wrynn and King Magni Bronzebeard. Under th'leadership of Commander Dumpling Isabella Hayfoot th'guard this Unit a Gnomes an Dwarves keeps the District Safe an orderly. Fer obvious reasons this company does nea include any longshanks. History The Dwarven District Guard is an old RP guild which only allows Dwarves and Gnomes. Dwarven accents are not mandatory, as accents only really say how little your dwarf or gnome has tried to learn proper Common. We're a medium-heavy RP guild. If you like Dwarven RP (RP involving military life, beer, and a general dislike of any race taller than your own) the Dwarven District Guard might be the guild for you! Activities Not too epic. Where some guilds might feel they need to have or achieve epic goals for their characters or organisations, the District Guard prefers to think small. We keep our RP localised. We do not claim "legal authority" outside of our district. We do not make the law, we just uphold the law. Once we get healers we're planning to do a little raiding on the side. Finally we're a friendly bunch of people who simply love to enjoy all the game has to offer... raids, levelling, PVP and especially RP. Policies The Dwarven District Guard upholds the law in the Dwarven District of Stormwind. They do so with explicit permission from King Varian Wrynn and King Magni Bronzebeard. Anyone caught breaking the law inside this District will be dealt with according to the law. There are several laws to uphold in the city but The Dwarven District holds 3 additional laws, all approved by the kings. ((OOC note: We are after RP, not cash. Therefore any tax mentioned below can be payed for using emotes if you wish. We are NOT beggars, we provide you with the random casual RP of the annoying tax collector that helps our district come to life. So please play along. If you want to get out of the taxes.. then RP it.. if you want to be rid of us just go: /e pays the taxes and walks on. Thank you in advance.)) Tax laws: -Anvil/Forge Tax: Anyone using the anvil without the proper paperwork will pay 50 coppers in taxes for Anvil upkeep. There are exceptions to this however: *Dwarves do not pay anvil/forge tax (everyone knows: Dwarves do not damage anvils). *Master Blacksmiths, Jewelcrafters or Gnomish Engineers (Goblin engineers, due to the explosive nature of their work pay full taxes). Master craftsmen need to be able to show either paper credentials or a sample of their recent work (anything crafted by you with skill level 300+). *Anyone who can show an Official District Guard Document granting tax-free status ((OOC note: These are actual in game documents that you will receive by mail if appropriate)). These documents are only valid if you carry them on you. -Mount tax: Anyone caught riding their mount inside Dwarven District limits shall be fined 50 coppers mount tax. This is for safety reasons and to protect the cobblestones that make up the streets of our fair District. Again there are exceptions to this tax: *Members of the Dwarven District Guard. Since these people are there to protect the district in the name of the King they do not pay mount tax inside their jurisdiction. *Slow paced riding. If you ride your mount slowly instead of rushing it.. you are entitled to a 50% reduction of your mount tax. *Elekks and Mammoths. Before you start cheering... Elekks pay DOUBLE the normal tax, this due to their super heavy build. (Elekks and Mammoths do not recieve the 50% tax reduction for riding slowly) *Anyone who can show an Official District Guard Document granting tax-free status ((OOC note: These are actual in game documents that you will recieve by mail if apropriate)). These documents are only valid if you carry them on you. -Elf Tax Due to the large scale immigration of Elven criminals to the City of Stormwind the District Guard has had to hire extra manpower. We realise that good elves will pay for the deeds of the wicked ones. But since the problem is caused by elves, we feel it should be paid for by elves. We clean up your mess, you pay the bill. Elf tax is 50 coppers. Exceptions to these taxes are: *Members from the Regiment of Stormwind *Members from the Stormwind Royal Guard *Anyone who can show an Official District Guard Document granting tax-free status ((OOC note: These are actual in game documents that you will recieve by mail if appropriate)). These documents are only valid if you carry them on you. Other fines -If you refuse to pay taxes you will be fined an additional 5 silver for obstructing the law. -If you insult a guard on duty you will be fined 5 silvers -If you attack a guard you will be taken to the Stockades. The Dwarven District Guard will not be held responsible for any injury you may obtain during said transportation. -If you attack a guard with a weapon you can expect a deadly response. Again -If you attack a guard you will be taken to the Stockades. The Dwarven District Guard will not be held responsible for any injury you may obtain from said response. -Refusal to pay any fine will be taken up with your guildmaster ((OOC note: if we do not know your name we will not use it in any complaint and if you do not wear a tabard we cannot know your guild)) ((OOC note: These are again to add to the feeling of a real guard unit. We're giving you proper RP, we hope you respect this effort and actually RP back. Any poweremoting and/or godmoding from the side of the guard should be taken up with "Dumpling". Please do take screenshots if this happens. The District Guard takes that sort of thing seriously)) Officers Commander: Dumpling Isabella Hayfoot Honorary Captains: Mentie Liadan Boomstick Krendane O'Clan Shieldbreaker Ymér Bearpaw Captains: Dunegar Skyclad Lackem Daggerdance Other information Dwarven District Guard Armory Page Category:Guilds